What's It Gonna Hurt?
by FortunateFrown
Summary: A quick, fluffy oneshot between Temari and Shikamaru.


This was something quick and fluffy that I did well, a long time ago. I will admit that she is somewhat out of character but none-the-less I hope it is good either way.

- I don't own anything related to the Naruto franchise!

* * *

**What's It Gonna Hurt?**

"Shikamaru! Come On...if you don't hurry up...I'm gonna eat without you." Temari yelled into the small room where Shikamaru was lounging on the couch. His eyes were closed and his hands were supporting his head as he lay on a pillow.

He groaned in response and swung his legs around so they dangled off the side of the couch. Rolling her eyes, Temari walked back to the round kitchen table and pulled out a small chair to sit in. Once she was sitting Shikamaru had started to walk into the room.

His chest was perfect with abs of a god. He was different than most though, he didn't work out he just had an all around good figure. His forehead and chest had sweat beads running down them. He had obviously been sleeping with a blanket over top of him.

"What did you cook?" Shikamaru reached over to pull out a chair and plopped down in it. "It smells bad..."

"Is that your way of saying 'Thanks for making dinner, it looks great!' cause if it is, you're doing a lousy job..." Temari smirked, sticking rice in her mouth.

"No...Something seriously smells sick, ugh...disgusting..." Shikamaru groaned pinching his nose shut.

"Maybe it's you...your sweating bullets." Temari teased.

"That's what you want..., but I think it's the egg rolls...did you even check to make sure they were fresh...?" Shikamaru sneered, " I mean come on...do you really think I get in the fridge and check everything to make sure it's good?"

"No, but now that you mention it they do look discolored..." Temari sighed examining the eggrolls. She poked one with her finger and it let out a horrible odor.

"Oh, come on...what a drag, I'm not hungry anymore." he moaned walking back into the room with the couch. He slammed the door behind him.

"Great...and once again I'm stuck doing the dishes." Temari sighed standing up. She grabbed a handful of plates, scrapped the remains of the food into the garbage, put the plates in the sink, and walked back into her bedroom.

She put her hair down and it fell onto her back and shoulders. You would never know how long it was because it was always pulled up so high and tight.

Temari slipped on her pj shorts and a baggy sweat shirt. It was Shikamaru's but she never managed to 

return it.

She lay on her bed and starred at the ceilings, thinking. "I wonder what he's doing...probably sleeping or thinking of some smart comment." she exhaled rolling over onto her side.

She stuffed her face into the covers and smelled him all over them. He often takes naps on her bed or the couch, which served as his bed. She lifted her head up and sighed resting her chin her arms.

"I better go check and make sure he didn't die in his deep sleep..." she got up and walked out of the room and over to "his room" or at least it is now. It used to be a small sitting room until Shikamaru's Mom kicked him out because he was lazy and never did anything. You would think she would be used to it by now; she's raised him 16 years after all. Since he moved in it caused her brother, Kankuro, to move out and travel on his own. Which he was fine with doing but he still didn't approve of Shikamaru being there alone with his sister.

She knocked lightly and entered halfway. "Shikamaru?"

"Whats it now?" Shikamaru groaned poking his head up over the couch to see her face. He tweaked an eyebrow quizzically and glanced slyly at her.

"You mind if I come in?" Temari asked.

"It's your apartment...do what you want..." he yawned settling back into the couch. She walked over and sat on the arm of the couch above his head.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked him again leaning back onto the couch's back.

"I don't care..." he rolled over onto his side, trying to ignore she was above him.

"Why do you always have to be so insensitive? You don't care about anything or anybody! You're a heartless jerk. As long as you get to sleep when and where you want your fine!" Temari yelled standing up. This outburst stunned Shikamaru. Temari had always been very patient with him, but tonight was like she was a whole different person. She was usually so strong and proud and carried herself with grace and power.

"What's the matter with you?" Shikamaru sat up on the couch to look her in the eye.

"You! Thats whats the matter with me! You're under my skin constantly! I can't think for a second without your face running through my mind!" Temari yelled as she stepped in front of him. She blushed a deep red when she realized what she had just said.

As for Shikamaru...he couldn't speak, let alone stop starring at the girl in front of him who had just 

confessed her feelings to him. He stared blankly up at her with a look of confusion.

She dropped down to her knees in front of him. With her head hung low, she spoke softly to him, "I had always thought to myself...what's it gonna hurt if I tell him how I feel, what's it gonna hurt if I tell him how sorry I was for him, and what's it gonna hurt if I tell him I want to give him everything to make him happy. "she began to cry and tears rolled off her face and onto her legs.

"Happiness doesn't seem reachable to you does it?" Temari asked looking up at him with wet eyes.

He sighed and leaned in closer to her face.

"I take that as a no..." she hung her head back over and began to cry again.

"You can make it reachable..." he placed his hand on her cheek and cradled it. He raised her head so he could see her brown eyes.

"Wha-" she was interrupted by his lips meeting hers. She was shocked at first but as the seconds passed by...everything seemed to be on the right track.

His placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer. He pulled away quickly after that and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned over to her ear slowly.

"I thought...what is it gonna hurt if I kiss her..."

She frowned, "You're so troublesome."

* * *

Forgive me if she is too out of character but I did this about three years ago. I hope it made you smile just a little anyway.


End file.
